Shattered Dreams
by tamashii nesumu
Summary: Naruto left the village four years ago now he's back but with a big secret. What's he hiding? Please read and review. Please read my note.New chapter too.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter one  
  
"Not again!" the Third Hokage muttered as a five year-old burst in, "This is the sixth time today!" he groaned.  
  
"Fight me!" the somewhat immature toddler demanded as he charged at the Hokage.  
  
The Third groaned as Kohanamaru tripped again.  
  
"Who set the trap?" Kohanamaru asked as he looked around suspiciously for the nonexistent person.  
  
"There is no trap my dear grandson. Besides where's your tutor," The Hokage, Saindaime, muttered under his breath.  
  
Just as these words left his mouth the door to his office burst open again. "Why there you are young master. Come with me, I, An elite tutor will teach you to become the next Hokage," a blacked haired man gloated as he dragged the kid out of the Hokage's office.  
  
Something's not right. There seems to be another person present. If Kohanamaru did anything good it was to raise the Thirds alert as he finally noticed the strange presence in his office.  
  
"Can you come out now," it was more of a statement than a question.  
  
"Oi! Your skills are lacking old geezer!" a familiar voice exclaimed as a blond boy dispelled the genjustu, "I've been waiting forever for you to notice," he drawled.  
  
"Naruto—"Saindaime gasped jumping out of his seat "Where the have you been these past four years? He demanded as he gave a closer inspection of the Kyubi vessel.  
  
Naruto had changed a lot now that the Third studied him. Although the messy golden hair remained the same, long gone were those sky blue eyes.  
  
Now they were almost red. Instead of the orange jumpsuit that Naruto had always worn it was replaced with a simple black costume and a mask that Naruto had taken off.  
  
"I've been traveling." The blond finally replied avoiding the Hokage's questioning gaze.  
  
Saindaime seemed to search him for the unsaid details but decided to drop the subject.  
  
"So why are you back then?"  
  
"Well, I got sick of traveling and would like to reenter the village," Naruto exclaimed returning to his normal enthusiastic personality.  
  
"Of course," the Third smiled as he hugged the twelve year old, "And you want to enroll into the Ninja Academy too right?"  
  
"Hai!" Naruto smiled.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"Please pay attention!" Iruka yelled apparently frustrated with his inattentive class.  
  
Therefore Iruka was glad when the Hokage entered quieting the class for the time being.  
  
"I'd like to introduce a new student," the Hokage announced "This is Uzumaki Naruto. Naruto go sit by Sasuke and Shikomaru so that Iruka sensei may continue his class."  
  
Why do I have to do this again? I know this already besides why couldn't he do it? Naruto groaned for the thirtieth time as Iruka began droning about chakra control. I swear I'm going to skin him alive.  
  
"Uzumaki!" a voice screeched interrupting Naruto's sweet dream.  
  
"Huh?" Naruto replied sleepily as the class watched Iruka's vein pop.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SLEEP IN MY CLASS? IF YOUR ALL THAT THEN GO WALK UP THE WALL TO SHOW YOUR WONDERFUL CHAKRA CONTROL!" Iruka roared as the class snickered at Naruto's stupidity.  
  
Naruto just grumbled as he stood up and walked toward the nearest wall.  
  
Iruka just stared in shock as Naruto strolled up the wall.  
  
"Now may I go back to sleep?" Naruto bowed to Iruka mockingly as he went back to his seat.  
  
Naruto opened the door to his apartment only to the paralyzed by a pair of blood red eyes.  
  
"Don't do that!" Naruto whined as he regained his posture.  
  
The mysterious stranger just ignored the remark and asked, "How was school?"  
  
"Boring!" the boy complained.  
  
"I have something that will lighten you up,"  
  
"Really? What?"  
  
"In the Hokage's tower there is a scroll of forbidden jutsus. Go learn it's techniques but don't get caught" the stranger informed Naruto as he disappeared with a swish of his cloak.  
  
A couple of months flew by in the same fashion with Naruto sleeping in class and studying the secret scroll at night.  
  
In no tine at all it was the day of the gennin exams. In truth Naruto was a little worried although he'd never admit it.  
  
He knew that he could pass, but to pass as the class's dead last was going to take some work.  
  
"Next Uzumaki Naruto. Please make bushins," Iruka ordered in his strictest tone.  
  
"How many?" Naruto asked nervously.  
  
"Twenty," Mizuki taunted, "Wait that's not right. I forgot that our dead-last can barely make two."  
  
Naruto clenched his teeth in rage as Iruka began to reson with Mizuki.  
  
"Now Mizuki, let's be fair. Everyone else only needed to make four,"  
  
But before Mizuki could reply Naruto had already made the hand seals creating three perfect clones and a dead one. Perfect.  
  
"Well, I guess you pass, Iruka said hesitantly as Naruto started jumping up and down in joy.  
  
"Where is he?" Naruto screamed in frustration. They had been waiting for their jonin instructor for more than an hour now.  
  
"Shut up, Naruto," Sakura yelled, "Why don't you try to act like Sasuke more?"  
  
Naruto was happy to find that he was indeed paired with the Uchiha although that Sakura girl was pretty annoying.  
  
"Hi sensei!" Naruto greeted as Sakura glared at him.  
  
"Now what are you trying to pull? Our sensei isn't even here yet!"  
  
"You should be more attentive Sakura-chan," Naruto grinned as A gray haired jonin popped into the room.  
  
"What . . . How . . .?" Sakura gasped.  
  
"Well uh lucky guess?" Naruto answered sheepishly as Sakura punched him in annoyance.  
  
"Um," there new teacher coughed "Why don't we start by introducing ourselves," he suggested when he got his team's attention, "I'll go first. My name is Hatake Kakashi. I'm the kind of person who doesn't like to tell people about my likes and dislikes. My dream is none of your business, but I have a lot of hobbies."  
  
"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I hate a lot of things considering there is nothing I really like. My goal is to kill a certain man."  
  
"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like . . ." She glanced at Sasuke. I hate Naruto! My goal is to . . ." another dreamy gaze at Sasuke, "And my hobby is reading."  
  
"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. My likes and dislikes are too hard to remember. My goal is to complete a mission and my dream last night was about a fox."  
  
'Interesting. Especially that Naruto kid. His introduction was as vague as mine. I know about Sasuke but that blond is a mystery. I couldn't find any information on him at all' Kakashi mused.  
  
"You mission today is to get these two bells from me. The one who fails to get a bell fails and goes back to the academy." Kakashi informed them as he jingled two bells, "Begin,"  
  
He had expected all of them to disappear but was once again surprised when the blond kid dragged his teammates back to the clearing.  
  
"Okay, now Sasuke Sakura, the point of this exercise is teamwork. If we don't work together we all fail," Naruto stated appearing not to notice their teacher.  
  
"Whatever dobe," Sasuke muttered, "I don't need your help I can get those bells alone,"  
  
Naruto groaned and turned back to Sakura only to find her chasing after Sasuke. Naruto groaned as he watched them walk away and sat down to take a nap.  
  
Meanwhile Sasuke wore himself out trying to get a bell and Sakura wore herself out chasing Sasuke. But all in all no one had been able to get a bell and it was almost the end of the test.  
  
What is Naruto doing? He hasn't attacked me once. Is he just giving up? Suddenly with minutes to go the Naruto that had been sleeping suddenly disappeared.  
  
A bushin? Kakashi's eyes widened as he searched his belt for his bells only to find them gone.  
  
"Smart Naruto. So you stole the bells while I was distracted. Very good. Although Sasuke refused to work as a team you still used his distractions to get the bells," Kakashi complimented as Naruto jumped down from a nearby tree, bell in hand.  
  
"Yep!" Naruto grinned as he hugged the bells.  
  
"So who gets the other bell?"  
  
"Sasuke of course. If it wasn't for his distraction I would never have succeeded."  
  
"You all pass but there will be more tests after lunch so eat up," Kakashi's visible eye curved upsides to indicate that he was smiling under his mask.  
  
That afternoon was filled with tests. Most of them were target practice. Taijustu ninjustu and genjustu and by Kakashi's look they weren't very far along.  
  
Naruto had just turned around to leave for the day when Kakashi attacked. Naruto instinctively went into a fighting stance and began to parry the punches that were being thrown at him.  
  
He was just about to kick Kakashi's stomach when he regained his senses and jumped away.  
  
"Hey I thought you said no more tests!" He whined.  
  
"I never said that. I just said that you could leave," Kakashi retorted in an amused tone.  
  
"Hmp," Naruto snorted as he jumped away  
  
"There's something wrong with that Naruto," Kakashi informed the Hokage.  
  
After training Kakashi had immediately headed toward the Hokage tower. "When I attacked him today he almost beat me until he stopped fighting. He seems to be hiding his true power. He may be a spy."  
  
The Third sighed as he gazed into his crystal ball, "Do you remember the container of the Kyubi that ran off four years ago?"  
  
"You don't mean that Naruto?"  
  
"Yes he is the container of the nine tails and the son of the fourth. I know he's hiding something but he won't tell me anything. You are one of my most elite ninjas. I gave you this team was to look after Naruto and also Sasuke. Now leave, I need to think" Saindaime explained.  
  
"Be yourself. It will seem less suspicious. You don't want attention like before. Idiot."  
  
"Hi to you too," Naruto muttered as he entered his apartment to greet his uninvited visitor.  
  
"Listen, keep a eye on Sasuke, Orochimaru wants him."  
  
"Thanks for the information," Naruto snapped bitterly as his guest disappeared out the window.  
  
Why me?  
  
I really hope you enjoy this story. Please review. No one will read my other story. T.T 


	2. Chapter one

Chapter two  
  
"All this for a stupid cat," Sakura grumbled as team seven made their way to the Hokage's office to report.  
  
Two weeks had passed since they became official gennins. Naruto decided to take his friend's advice and stop being so attention seeking.  
  
No longer was he the loudmouth brat but much more mature now. It was as if Naruto finally decided to show his true self.  
  
Of course he still hadn't achieved Sasuke's level but he was getting close.  
  
"I demand another mission that is not D ranked!" Sakura, to everyone's surprise screamed when she heard that they were getting another D ranked mission.  
  
The Third stared at her for a minute before giving in "Very well, your next mission is a C rank. You are to escort this man to wave country,"  
  
"Hey are these brats enough?" a drunken old man by the name of Tazuna asked.  
  
"Don't worry. I am an elite ninja. I will be coming along too," Kakashi reassured their client as he looked worriedly at Naruto, afraid of his short temper.  
  
However Naruto might as well not have heard him at all from the reaction he gave.  
  
"Meet me at the bridge in half an hour,"  
  
They had been traveling for more than half the day now. To Naruto it seemed to be more of a picnic than a mission. Sakura was asking Sasuke on a date as usual. Tazuna was singing a weird song and Kakashi was happily explaining about the countries, although no one was listening.  
  
"Get down!" Naruto suddenly yelled as he pushed their client down avoiding a kuntai.  
  
"I see we've been detected, brother," a sharp voice rang out as two black cloaked men appeared, "I have to admit I'm surprised you could even sense us with your sensei dead, "the taller red head complimented as he pointed to the bloody form of Kakashi.  
  
Sakura whimpered as her face paled considerably while Sasuke tried to stop shaking in fear, but failed miserably.  
  
The red head smiled at their bewildered looks and charged straight at Tazuna.  
  
Naruto however just smiled, "And you call yourselves ninjas. You can't even tell a bushin from the real person!" Naruto smirked as Kakashi appeared behind their attackers and killed them with one clean cut.  
  
"Are you guys okay?" Kakashi asked as he turned back to his team, "I'm sorry for scaring you like that, but I needed to know who they were after. Oh and by the way, why are ninjas after you Tazuna? I thought this was C ranked mission."  
  
"Well, there's something I've been hiding. Wave country is totally controlled by this dirty business man named Gato and the only thing that might threaten his power is the bridge I'm supposed to go build so Gato probably hired them to kill me." Tazuna explained guiltily.  
  
"This is going to be more fun than I thought," Sasuke murmured as Kakashi slowly considered their choices.  
  
"I guess we're going have to protect you until the bridge is finished Tazuna," Kakashi finally replied to Tazuna's great joy.  
  
"Wait! This is probably an A class mission. We're gennins. We can't complete this mission. We'll die!" Sakura exclaimed to Kakashi as if this was the most stupid idea she had ever heard.  
  
"Shut up you scardy cat," Sasuke yelled before Kakashi could reply, "Stop being a liability,"  
  
Sakura took one look at Sasuke's glare and promptly stopped ranting, "But . . ."  
  
"Don't worry Sakura-chan. You won't die. I'll protect you," Naruto exclaimed cheerfully as he patted Sakura on the back.  
  
"Thank you Naruto," Sakura muttered as she brightened up and followed Sasuke toward wave country.  
  
For the next two hours they traveled in silence as Naruto threw several kuntais in random directions killing three rabbits and four squirrels.  
  
Naruto suddenly threw another kuntai which embedded itself in a rabbit.  
  
"Stop trying to act cool Naruto. This is the fourth ra-" but Sakura was stopped in mid rant as the air around team seven suddenly became much heavier, "I can't breath," she managed to choke out as she collapsed.  
  
"Sakura form a barrier of chakra around yourself! Now!" Kakashi ordered.  
  
Sakura did as he said without questioning and let out a breath a breath of relief when she found herself able to breath again. "What kind of justu was that?"  
  
"That's not a justu," Kakashi replied eying their surroundings suspiciously, "It's called a killing intent. Why don't you come out Zabuza?" Kakashi relaxed considerably when he saw a bandaged guy jump down from a nearby tree.  
  
"Copy eye Kakashi? Fancy meeting you here. Too bad I'm on an mission to assassinate that drunk fool over there or I'd invite you over for some tea." the so-called Zabuza joked as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Hey no eye browed freak what's the hurry, why don't you ask that boy in the bushes to join the party," Naruto suddenly exclaimed as he a bushin dragged a boy about their age into the clearing.  
  
Zabuza's eyes widened as he stared at the blond boy in front of him, "Naruto," he gasped.  
  
"Heh long time no see eh no eyebrows," Naruto laughed as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Hey Naruto I demand a rematch!" Zabuza ordered with a tone of mock seriousness.  
  
"No," Naruto simply replied as he turned away.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Yes,"  
  
The others just watched the argument take place with neither giving in an inch. It was almost like a tennis match each taking their turn to hit the ball.  
  
"Um Zabuza-san," the mystery boy finally managed to mutter, "Do you know this boy?"  
  
"Oh Haku," Zabuza said slightly embarrassed at his childish behavior.  
  
"Who's is he? I don't remember him." Naruto too stopped their argument as he stared questioning at Haku.  
  
"Oh this is Haku. I found him a while after you left. He is one of the last with the mist bloodline."  
  
"Cool!" Naruto yelled as he stretched out a hand to Haku, "My name's Naruto! It's nice to meet you!"  
  
The Haku boy shook his hand hesitantly as Sakura finally managed to speak up,  
  
"You may not be aware of this Naruto but Zabuza is a missing nin from the mist so how the hell do you know him so well?!" Sakura screamed the last part finally dropping his cool exterior, "And did I forget to mention that he is trying to kill us all?" Sakura's voice was dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Are you talking about me?" Zabuza asked in mild surprise.  
  
"Of couse you!" Sakura screamed now totally confused.  
  
"I'll admit I'm a missing nin but I not trying to kill all of you, of course not." Zabuza retorted indignantly as everyone stared at him.  
  
"Wait you aren't here to kill me?" Tazuna asked trying to sort everything out.  
  
"Well, I won't deny that killing you was my mission but now I have no intention of completing it," Zabuza replied smoothly.  
  
"Well then, I guess we might as well get going then," Kakashi finally spoke up as he turned to leave but Zabuza held him back.  
  
"There's no way your leaving until I get to spar with that blond student of yours," Zabuza's voice now returned to a menacing tone.  
  
"I have a better idea. Why don't I fight with your student and you can have your spar with Kakashi sensei," Naruto tried to compromise.  
  
Zabuza thought more a moment before agreeing, "Okay but if you fail to beat Haku you have to spar with me,"  
  
"Sure," Naruto replied as he went into a fighting stance.  
  
Naruto charged at Haku with a kuntai in hand only to have it paired with a needle. Suddenly Haku smiled as he began doing one-handed seals.  
  
"Experience my Demon Ice Mirrors," Haku smirked as mirrors appeared around the two fighters.  
  
Followed by the remark was a series of lightning quick attacks from Haku.  
  
"Shit!" Naruto cursed, "I have to use that technique," Naruto started forming a complicated series of hand seals as blood red chakra surrounded him.  
  
The onlookers gasped at the immense amount of chakra surrounding Naruto.  
  
"Rend no justu!" Naruto cried having completed his seals. Suddenly blades made of chakra appeared in the air and aimed themselves toward the ice mirrors. Every mirror shattered instantly as the chakra blades hit them as Naruto ran after Haku.  
  
Unable to keep in balance Haku was did not avoid a hit on his chest causing him to break more than one bone.  
  
"I give up," Haku panted as he collapsed on the ground having used too much chakra.  
  
"You were really strong," Naruto complimented as he stretched out a hand to help Haku up, "Your turn sensei!"  
  
It took Kakashi a moment to register what he meant therefore receiving a kick in the face from Zabuza.  
  
Kakashi skidded back a few feet before he regained his balance and pulled up his forehead protector to review the Sharigan.  
  
"You have the Sharigan?" Sasuke muttered in shock. This day was by far the most surprising for Sasuke. First the dead-last showed that his skill is far above an average jonin. Then there was his teacher with the Sharigan although he was not of Uchiha blood.  
  
But all this wasn't important at the moment as Sasuke watched his battle unfold. In fact it looked more like a dance than a battle. All the moves seemed so well coordinated that it seemed as if they had practiced it a million times.  
  
Sasuke was inwardly rooting for Kakashi but much to his disappointed when he fell into a water prison set up by Zabuza.  
  
"I win!" Zabuza gloated only to find Kakashi holding a kuntai to his throat.  
  
"What how," he gasped as the Kakashi is his prison turned out to be a bushin.  
  
"Don't say it's over until it's over-"but Kakashi was cut off when another Zabuza slashed at him from behind "A bushin," he gasped as he dodged the slash.  
  
The two fighters were back to where they began as they waited for each other to start the second round.  
  
Suddenly Zabuza started performing hand seals and to his surprise Kakashi was mimicking them exactly.  
  
"Dragon waterfall no justu," they both yelled at the same time as the two splashes of water canceled each other out.  
  
"He is but a mere parrot, I am," Zabuza growled.  
  
"The genuine person, no one can defeat me!" Kakashi finished nerving Zabuza even more.  
  
"You can't copy me!" both fighters screamed as they started the same hand seals.  
  
Completely freaked out Zabuza hesitated on the last seal giving Kakashi the time to finish the justu before him.  
  
"Impossible!" Zabuza explained as a huge wave knocked him down.  
  
"I admit defeat," Zabuza smiled as the water flowed away leaving a tired and beaten Zabuza.  
  
"Well, well, how is it going here," came an oily voice as a rather fat guy in a business suit stepped into the clearing followed by around fifty goons armed with all sorts of weapons, swords spears arrows you name it.  
  
"Gato," Zabuza growled as he tried to get up.  
  
"Look at our baby demon he wore himself out," Gato cooed mockingly as he watched the struggling mist nin, "As you might have guessed Zabuza I never planned to pay you. Even you can't take out all these goons yourself. Kill Him,"  
  
Those fifty goons all charged forward at the same time. Although their array of skills weren't all that perfect but their number covered their victory.  
  
"Wait," Gato suddenly commanded his eyes gleamed evilly at the swaying Haku, "I have to pay this young boy back for breaking my arm first," he smirked as he made his way toward the helpless Haku.  
  
"This was for disobeying me," he kicked the young boy in the ribs "This is for breaking my arm," another kick followed by a crack as Haku's rib broke "And this is for helping Zabuza," Gato held his foot out again or to be stopped by an enraged roar from Zabuza.  
  
"Don't you dare touch him you filth!" Zabuza roared as he charged at Gato.  
  
"Kill him!" Gato screamed nervously as the goons surrounded Gato. Zabuza slashed through the crowd as he made his way toward Gato intent on killing him.  
  
"You'll find out who's the baby demon soon. Because your coming with me to hell!" he roared almost gleefully as he killed Gato with one clean slash.  
  
"Zabuza-san!" Haku cried as his most precious person collapsed.  
  
"Haku, go with Naruto to the leaf village. Maybe then you won't be forced to be a ninja," Zabuza smiled as he shut his eyes and allowed death to envelope him.  
  
"It'll be alright," Naruto reassured as he patted Haku's shoulder "You can come with us,"  
  
A few days later they held the funeral for Zabuza and headed back to the Leaf village with a completed mission.  
  
Haku had decided to come along in hopes of joining the Leaf. Kakashi had of course questioned about Naruto's past with Zabuza but unfortunately he had not been able to extract anything from him. All Naruto would say was that they had met before when he had been traveling.  
  
On their return Kakashi had immediately reported to the Hokage but he hadn't got much of a reaction from him either. He just repeated what he said before and impaled upon him how much he trusts Naruto.  
  
Therefore Kakashi decided to drop the subject and put his entire mind on training his team.  
  
Haku on the other hand successfully became a medic nin of the Leaf .  
  
It was on a normal day a few weeks after the mission. Naruto had just finished his training and had returned home only to find a visitor.  
  
"So what's it this time," the blond drawled.  
  
"The chunnin examinations are coming up in two months. And Gaara's participating,"  
  
"..."  
  
"So what are you going to do?"  
  
"Get revenge. What else?" he smiled a merciless look in his red eyes. 


	3. Chapter two

Chapter three  
  
"Hey old geezer," Naruto called as he entered the Hokage's office only to run into a white haired man.  
  
"Sorry," Naruto quickly apologized as he sat down in a chair.  
  
"Whose the idiot?" the stranger asked rudely as he turned towards Naruto.  
  
"That idiot is your future student," the Third replied a bit annoyed.  
  
"WHAT?" they both shouted.  
  
"This idiot is my student?" Jiraiya asked.  
  
"Who're you calling idiot, idiot?" Naruto retorted back. Jiraiya was about to reply when the Third cut him off.  
  
"Let me explain. Jiraiya this is Naruto. You will be training him for the next two months until the chunnin exams. Naruto this is one of the legendary sennins, Jiraiya. You can learn a lot from him," the Hokage explained when they had both calmed down.  
  
"What about my team?" Naruto was the first to protest at the idea.  
  
"Oh that is easily fixed. While you are away Haku will take your place,"  
  
"But," Jiraiya started but after one look at the Hokage they both knew it was no use.  
  
"Very well," Naruto agreed knowing that he lost "When do we leave?"  
  
"Today," the Third replied as he pushed them out the door.  
  
"Stupid old geezer," Naruto cursed for the five time that day. They had been traveling for hours now. They being Naruto and the perverted Jiraiya.  
  
Naruto practically had to drag him away from the bathhouses in the last village.  
  
"Oi, Ero-sennin where are we going?" Naruto asked curiosity getting the better of him.  
  
"I don't really know. We are probably just going to wander around," Jiraiya replied. "Let's stop here for tonight. I do have to train you after all,"  
  
"Like there's anything I can learn from you," Naruto muttered under his breath but unfortunately for him Jiraiya had heard the last comment.  
  
"Oh so you think I don't have anything to teach you," Jiraiya smirked an evil smile plastered on his face.  
  
"No, of course not, Wh... where did you hear that from," Naruto stuttered liking that smile lesser by the second as he backed off.  
  
"I'm sure you want to know how strong I am," Jiraiya smiled in his way to sweet voice as he advanced toward the retreating Naruto, "Why don't we have a spar," he stressed the word spar as if it was the biggest understatement of the year.  
  
"Wait," Naruto protested but Jiraiya had already disappeared from view.  
  
He reappeared behind the blond and aimed a kick at his head only to have his foot grabbed by Naruto and throw back a few feet.  
  
"Not bad," Jiraiya complemented as he readied himself for the second round.  
  
This time it was Naruto who charged first kunai in hand. Jiraiya go ready to block the metal blade only to have it disappear moments before the attack was to land.  
  
The legendary sennin's eyes widened in shock as he felt Naruto behind him before receiving a kick in the head.  
  
Jiraiya skidded a few feet before stopping. He was shaking in excitement by now. Who knew this midget was such a hard opponent.  
  
Jiraiya smiled as he began performing a set of seals, "Rasengan!" he yelled as balls of chakra formed in his hands as he charged at Naruto.  
  
Not knowing what this attack was Naruto's only choice was to dodge. He managed to invade the first but was caught unaware as a second rasengan whirled towards him.  
  
"Shit!" he cursed as he started performing seals at top speed. He finished them just in time as nine tails of red chakra rose up to slap away the whirling ball from Jiraiya.  
  
Naruto unraveled his barrier of chakra only to come face to face with a Gumbunta, a giant warrior toad.  
  
"Shit!" Naruto cursed again as he bit his thumb and swiped a line of blood across his arm.  
  
Naruto staggered a little from the use of so much chakra as a warrior fox was summoned to the battlefield.  
  
Both fighters glared at each other as their summons duked it out on their own.  
  
"Who are you," Jiraiya asked suspiciously as Gumbunta vanished in a puff of smoke.  
  
"I'm Uzumaki Naruto of course," the blond replied as he unsummoned his fox.  
  
"How are you so strong? I heard you were the dead last at the Academy," Jiraiya pressed on.  
  
"Would you believe me if I said Kakashi was a great teacher?" Naruto answered sheepishly as he scratched the back of his head.  
  
"Guess not," Naruto replied when he saw his sensei's glare.  
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to get any more information from Naruto Jiraiya decided to change the subject.  
  
"So now that you know how I fight what do you want to learn from me? To say the truth there isn't much I can teach you,"  
  
"Well, I have to admit you're strong especially that rasengan attack. Can I learn that?" Naruto asked bouncing up and down with excitement.  
  
"Of course," Jiraiya smiled "I'll teach you how to summon toads too. But first we have to work on your chakra control.  
  
Naruto's face fell at the last part and he grumbled about "stupid fox" and "too much chakra".  
  
The next day Naruto opened his eyes to be greeted by a splash of water as Jiraiya smiled wickedly.  
  
"What? It's your fault for sleeping in," he had replied innocently when he saw Naruto's glare, "Besides don't you want to start training?" he quickly changed the subject when he saw Naruto's murderous look.  
  
Completely forgetting about the water accident Naruto began jumping with join when he heard the word training.  
  
"So what are we doing first?" he asked barely able to contain his enthusiasm.  
  
"First put on these weights," Jiraiya ordered as Naruto did so grudgingly, "Now follow me," he said as he started to jog.  
  
The days passed quickly as everything began to fall into a routine. In the morning it was always jogging and in the afternoon came the fun part. After Naruto proved that he could walk up a cliff Jiraiya had forced him to learn to walk on water.  
  
Then it was time for Jiraiya to teach him different justus and fighting styles and boy did Jiraiya know a lot of them. Naruto was a quick learner and in no time at all he had learned most of the sennin's techniques.  
  
And so the two months flew by and it was almost time to return to Kohana.  
  
On one starry evening a week before the exams were due to start Naruto and Jiraiya were gazing at the stars when a messenger from Kohana came.  
  
He delivered a letter to Jiraiya without a word and promptly left. Naruto watched as Jiraiya's face became paler with every word he read.  
  
"What does it say?" Naruto asked as he grabbed for the letter.  
  
"War is brewing between the Sound and Leaf," Jiraiya answered as he burned the letter.  
  
"Orochimaru," Naruto muttered to himself as he sat back down. Fortunately the perverted sennin didn't hear, as he was too busy burning the letter to ashes.  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot to tell you Naruto. Haku will be taking your place in the chunnin exams so the Third assigned you two new teammates. They will be arriving tomorrow," Jiraiya informed the blond as he tried to lighten up the atmosphere.  
  
"WHAT?" Naruto bellowed as he jumped up again, "WHOSE STINKING IDEA WAS THIS?"  
  
"This was the Hokage's idea besides don't you want to give your friend Haku a chance to become a chunnin?" Jiraiya smiled when Naruto faltered.  
  
"I guess. So who are my new teammates?" Naruto asked in a defeated tone.  
  
"You'll see tomorrow," Jiraiya, grinned as he rolled over and fell asleep.  
  
The next day Naruto had a sleep in and by the time he got up it was already noon.  
  
"Hey come here dobe and meet your new teammates," Jiraiya drawled as he practically dragged Naruto toward two masked gennins, "Now I have to go gather information so have fun," he smiled wickedly as he disappeared.  
  
"Hi I'm Uzumaki Naruto," the blond introduced cheerfully.  
  
"We know who you are idiot," the taller of the two replied in an all to familiar voice as he took of his mask to reveal a pair of Sharigan eyes.  
  
"Itachi," Naruto muttered as he leaned against a tree for support, "After all those visits you could have at least warned me!" Naruto scowled as he playfully threw a kunai at him, which he caught easily.  
  
"Well this was a last minute arrangement," the shorter black head finally spoke up as he removed his mask to reveal Dareada. He was the legendary Hyuuga that didn't think his clan was good enough for him and ran away to join the Atasuki until the organization broke up a year ago. Now he just wanders around.  
  
"Is Orochimaru planning to attack at the exams?" Naruto asked being smart for once.  
  
They both gave a slight nod as they began filling Naruto in on the information they had gathered while he had been away.  
  
"Orochimaru has taken over the sound and has formed an alliance with the sand and they plan to strike at the chunnin exams. We also believe that Sasuke is Orochimaru's target," Dareada explained to a very attentive Naruto, "So we're there to make sure Orochimaru does not succeed."  
  
Naruto nodded to show that he understood as he began pacing around. "But what am I supposed to call you guys? I don't want the Third to find out about you too. You aren't the most welcome people at the Leaf you know?"  
  
"You can still call us by our names I'm sure there are other people named Itachi and Dareada in the world. As for our appearance we'll use henge," Dareada replied.  
  
"There's something else. The remainders of the Atasuki are also planning to attack the Leaf soon. We may have to stay awhile as a citizen after the chunnin exams,"  
  
Thanks for reading and please review! . 


	4. author's note

Author's note:  
  
I'm really sorry about how jumpy my story is but I just found out that the lines in Microsoft word don't show up on Fanfiction.net. I'm really sorry! . 


	5. Chapter three

Chapter 4  
  
"We're here!" Naruto yelled gleefully as he entered the gates of Kohana. Following him was a group of three that attracted way too much attention.  
  
Everyone knew the white haired pervert to be Jiraiya, but the fact that his two companions were never seen before plus they were wearing black wool clocks in the hot weather of August strikes many people as odd.  
  
Then there was Naruto himself. Just being himself attracts way too much attention so all in all their trip toward Hokage's tower was full of glares, looks of curiosity as well as some dreamy stares at Itachi.   
  
"Hi old man, long time no see," Naruto greeted as he entered the Third's office.  
  
"It's nice to have you back Naruto," Saindaime smiled as he looked up from all his paperwork, "Naruto there's something I think you should know," his voice suddenly turned serious as Jiraiya pushed Itachi and Dareada out of the room.  
  
"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously as the Third took out a box from under his desk.  
  
"It's about you father," the third paused "he left this box to you,"  
  
"So who was my father?" Naruto asked impatiently as he reached out for his heirloom.  
  
"Yondaime," it was Jiraiya who replied this time.  
  
"What? You're telling me that my dad was the famous fourth Hokage?" Naruto exclaimed unbelievingly as he stumbled back a few steps.  
  
"Yes, that is why Kyubi is sealed inside you, because your dad did not want to sacrifice someone else's baby," Saindaime explained.  
  
"Well that explains why so many people say I look like him," Naruto laughed weakly at his joke as he tried digest this information.  
  
"So what's in the box?" Naruto asked trying to break the heavy silence in the air.  
  
"I believe there are a few justu's that your father wanted you to learn in there. You might even be able to learn them before the exam," Jiraiya joked.  
  
"Now go home. I have things to discuss with the Hokage," he ordered as Naruto dazedly walked out the door.  
  
Unfortunately he was too busy thinking about the new information he had just obtained that he didn't notice where he was going and ran into Itachi and Dareada.  
  
"So what was the talk about?" Dareada asked as he helped Naruto up.  
  
"You won't believe this but my Dad's the great fourth Hokage," Naruto grinned.  
  
"What?" Dareada shouted as Itachi grunted in surprise.  
  
"Yep and he left me some of his justus too," Naruto exclaimed as he held up the box that Saindaime had given him, "Will you help me learn them?"  
  
"Um... Naruto I don't think your dad would want outsiders learning your families secret attacks," Dareada sweat dropped at Naruto's stupidity.  
  
"Oh yeah," Naruto muttered as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, "I'll just go train on my own! Bye!" he waved as he bounded off.   
  
"Hmm let's see," Naruto muttered to himself as he studied the justu list that he father had left him.  
  
"So you do the ox, sheep, tiger... now do the seals for any bloodline technique," Naruto read.  
  
"Wait I don't now the hand seals for any bloodline techniques."  
  
Oh well, I'll go ask Itachi about the Sharigan sometime. "The next one okay so I do this and this," he mumbled as he started the seals, "Web no justu," he yelled but nothing happened, "What?"  
  
"Idiot, you have to form your chakra into strings to be able to use them in this technique,"  
  
'Thanks foxy for the advice,' Naruto growled he his mind as Kyubi snickered at him.  
  
Deciding to follow Kyubi's advice Naruto formed his chakra into strings and then wove them around a bunny that happened to hop by.  
  
"Cool!" Naruto yelled as the bunny stopped in its tracks. After a little more practice Naruto was able to use his chakra strings like Gaara's sand and could even kill an opponent by tightening the strings.  
  
Naruto also learned a genjustu that made him invisible to even the Byakugan.  
  
By the end of the week he had mastered all the techniques on the scroll and he couldn't help but gloat a little to Dareada, which received him a bump on the head for being too noisy.   
  
The day of the chunnin exams was finally here and Naruto couldn't help but feel excited. He had been learning the techniques on his father's scroll for the whole week and hadn't even got a chance to say hi to his friends yet.  
  
He Itachi and Dareada made their way toward the third floor only to find a commotion on the second. They stopped to observe only to immediately notice a genjustu around them making it seem like the third floor.  
  
'Couldn't these gennin's count?' was the thought that went through their heads as countless teams tried to enter the fake room only to be thrown out again by a two chunnins.  
  
"Would you please let as in?" a purple haired girl pleaded to the chunnins. She was about to go on when a yell interrupted her.  
  
"Hey Hinata! How have you been?" a blond boy jumped into the middle of the crowd.  
  
"N... Naruto-kun," Hinata stuttered, as she blushed crimson.  
  
"Hi, Neji, Lee, Tenten, Shino, and Kiba," He greeted in one breath as everyone turned their attention on him.  
  
Suddenly he waved toward the stairs as team seven dropped in, "Hey Sasuke, Sakura Haku! Long time no see!"  
  
"Naruto," Haku gasped as he made his way toward his friend, embracing him in a hug.  
  
Sasuke just grunted as Sakura pulled him into the mob  
  
Suddenly a swarm of questions were thrown at Naruto as he tried to answer all of them.  
  
"So how was Jiraiya?" Kiba asked.  
  
Naruto was just about to answer when Dareada tugged at his shirt, "Come on we don't want to be late for the first test,"  
  
This brought everyone back to their senses. "Oh yeah," Naruto muttered as he made his way toward the stairs. "Oi if you guys haven't noticed yet this is the second floor," Naruto yelled back as he disappeared from view.  
  
He entered the testing room only to find Shikomaru's team already there along with a team form the sound, sand and rain.  
  
A few moments later entered Neji's Sasuke's and Kiba's team. The room then became havoc as all the girls latched themselves onto Sasuke.  
  
"You should be more quiet," a black haired guy with glasses scolded, "Acting like school girls. This test is not easy you know."  
  
"And who are you?" Neji asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh I'm Kabuto," he replied.  
  
"Ano...is this your second time Kabuto-kun?" Hinata asked timidly as she pushed her two index fingers together nervously.  
  
"No it's my sixth," Kabuto replied without a trace of embarrassment.  
  
Everyone seemed to accept the answer but to Naruto he was just a lying snake.  
  
"Anyways I'll show you my ninja info cards," Kabuto said as if it was the best treat in the world.  
  
"Do you have information on certain people in the exam?" Neji asked interested for the first time.  
  
"Of course," Kabuto smirked, "Who do you want to know about?"  
  
"Naruto and his team and that read head over there,"  
  
"That red head is Garra of the sand. He has completed 1 A rank mission and 10 B ranked ones. That's all I have on him. Those two on the blonde's team are called Itachi and Dareada. That's all I have on them. And Naruto is your age. He was missing from age 8 to 12. He was sighted all over the world completing high ranked missions and is-" Kabuto was cut off as he felt a cold blade against his neck.  
  
"Another word and your dead. Now give me the card!" Naruto threatened.  
  
Kabuto wordlessly gave the twelve year old the card he was holding as Naruto pocketed it.  
  
There was an awkward silence as Naruto returned to his previous seat.  
  
Taking advantage while everyone's attention was on Naruto the sound team decided to show off a little by attacking Kabuto.  
  
Sasuke being the show-off he is decided to help and managed to stop one sound gennin.  
  
Kiba stopped the second sound ninja but the last was a little smarter than the rest and actually managed to reach Kabuto.  
  
Kabuto avoided the punch with ease but surprisingly he started to vomit.  
  
Luckily the first examiner Ibiki rushed in interrupting the fight.  
  
"Okay gennins the first test is a paper test. You are not allowed to cheat. If you are caught you and your team automatically fail," Ibiki explained the rules as another examiner handed out the tests.  
  
'There is no way a gennin could answer these questions. I guess I'd have to cheat' Naruto thought as he secretly did some hand seals under his desk. Suddenly his eyes became black as red pupils stared out toward the chunnins.  
  
After Naruto got the answers he quickly dispelled the justu as he looked around at his teammates. Itachi was using the Sharigan under his henge while Dareada was using his Byakugan, as were Neji and Hinata.  
  
Haku was using his ice mirrors while Sakura was able to answer all the questions on her own.  
  
"All right now for the tenth question." Ibiki announced forty-five minutes later, "There is a special rule for this question. If you answer it wrong you give up the right to ever take the exam again,"  
  
At this several teams decided to quit much to Naruto's surprise.  
  
"It seems like no one else will leave so I congratulate all of you. You pass!"  
  
"What?" everyone screamed in confusion.  
  
Ibiki went on to explain something about confidence and information gathering when a window on the right of the room shattered revealing an middle aged examiner, Anko.  
  
"Everyone follow me to the Forest of Death for the second test!" she exclaimed as everyone followed her out.  
  
When they arrived Anko forced them to sign a paper explaining that if you die the blame wouldn't be on the Leaf. A couple of people gulped at the idea of dieing and decided to quit.  
  
"Now let me explain the rules," Anko exclaimed in an obnoxious tone similar to that of Naruto's, "each of you will be given a scroll. You have to fight another team to get the opposite scroll and make it to the tower within five days,"  
  
"That's no that hard," Kiba gloated as everyone lined up in front of their gates.  
  
"Oh I wouldn't be so sure," Anko smirked a wicked smile gracing her features, "You'll soon know why it's called the Forest of death," 


	6. Chapter four

Chapter 5  
  
The clearing suddenly exploded with kunai as Naruto and his team attacked the gennin team from the hidden rain.  
  
Too busy dodging the rain of blades they did not notice until too late that their scroll had been stolen.  
  
Naruto jumped around gleefully as he bragged about how easy the test was.  
  
Within an hour of entering the forest they had already collected the required scrolls and was leisurely making their way toward the tower.  
  
Naruto had just opened his mouth about to gloat some more when he suddenly stiffened and sniffed the air intently.  
  
"Orochimaru," he growled, "You guys go ahead to the tower I'll meet you there after I kill that snake bastard,"  
  
Knowing that it was unless to argue with him Itachi and Dareada just nodded and sped up toward the tower.   
  
Naruto arrived to find team seven all unconscious except for Sakura who seemed to be in a shock.  
  
Orochimaru was holding Sasuke's limp body when he felt a familiar chakra signature.  
  
"How nice to see you again Naruto," he grinned as he threw Sasuke's body aside.  
  
Naruto just growled as he launched himself at Orochimaru only to be stopped by a kick from the snake bastard.  
  
"Why so mad Naruto," Orochimaru asked innocently, "Oh dear did you lose the seal I gave you? And how's Kai doing?" Orochimaru smiled evilly as Naruto charged forward ruthlessly.  
  
"Don't you dare talk about Kai! He died removing your seal from me!" Naruto roared too blinded by rage to even aim his punches properly.  
  
"Oh, don't worry," Orochimaru mocked as he grabbed the enraged Naruto by the neck, "This time my seal will take a lot more than one sacrifice to break," He ginned maniacally as he bent down and bit the blond on the neck, throwing him at a tree.  
  
Naruto clenched his neck in pain as he landed on his back staring at the black seal that had started to form. He watched helplessly as Orochimaru disappeared from view smiling his crazy smile.  
  
"Damn him," Naruto muttered as darkness swallowed him.   
  
"Naruto,"  
  
"Naruto, Wake up,"  
  
The blond groaned as he returned to consciousness. That cursed seal that Orochimaru gave him was still smarting.  
  
"What happened?" he asked sharply as he sat up looking around. Sasuke was still out and sometime after he fainted Neji's team had arrived.  
  
From all the marks on the ground it was apparent that there had been another battle with a group of gennins that team 7 had won considering they still had their scrolls.  
  
"Well, Sakura managed to wake me up. And we decided to move in case that snake guy comes back. But then this team from lightning country came and attacked us. Then Neji's team came and helped us out," Haku briefed.  
  
"Um Naruto where's your team?" Sakura finally spoke up when Haku finished.  
  
"I think they're-" but Naruto was cut off as a rustle was heard in the bushes. Everyone got into their battle positions expecting the worst when Itachi and Dareada appeared.  
  
"Hey," Naruto waved as if he were expecting them.  
  
"Hey?! You almost got yourself killed and you just say Hey?!" Dareada roared as he attempted to strangle the blond.  
  
"Um, you might actually kill him that way," Haku sweat dropped as she pulled Naruto away from his murderous teammate.  
  
"What happened?" Itachi demanded stepping up from the crowd.  
  
"Uh," but before Naruto could answer Sakura spoke up.  
  
"Naruto who was that snake guy and why did he say something about you losing your seal and giving you another one?"  
  
Naruto suddenly seemed to remember something as he quickly walked over to Sasuke and checked his neck.  
  
"Shit," he cursed, "Orochimaru gave Sasuke a cursed seal,"  
  
Everyone stared at Naruto in confusion as if he was speaking in a different language with the exception of Itachi and Dareada.  
  
"What do you mean?" Neji was the first to ask the question.  
  
"It means that Sasuke now belongs to that snake bastard," Naruto replied quietly.  
  
There was a heavy silence that was finally broken by Lee.  
  
"I think we should head for the tower, I'll carry Sasuke,"  
  
Everyone agreed wordlessly as he started walking all lost in their own thoughts.  
  
Fortunately they met no enemies along the way and in less than a few hours they had arrived at their destination.  
  
Each team opened their scrolls wearily, happy to have ended the test only to get a surprise as a jonin was summoned to each of them.  
  
Anko appeared for Neji and his team.  
  
Kakashi for team seven and Jiraiya for Naruto.  
  
"Wow I amazed you all arrived at the same time," Anko exclaimed, "Now for the last part of the second test you must capture your jonin's flag as a team to pass."  
  
"But who goes first? This tower is a bit small for all three teams," Kakashi commented.  
  
"We'll go first," Lee, volunteered, "both Sasuke and Naruto got hurt in a battle with some Orochimaru guy.  
  
"WHAT?!" all three jonins yelled at one "Ororchimaru was here?"  
  
"You know him?" Lee asked very surprised as all three jonins paled visibly.  
  
"Of course he is one of the most famous S-class criminals," Kakashi replied, "So who was he after?"  
  
"Sasuke," Naruto replied quietly as he pointed to the curse seal on Sasuke's neck "he wants him as his new body."  
  
"That's not good," Jiraiya mused, "I'll go talk to the Hokage. Kakashi take over Naruto's team for me," and with a puff of smoke he disappeared.  
  
"Well then Lee, what were you saying about Naruto getting hurt as well," Anko suddenly brought up.  
  
"Oh um I think Naruto got that cursed seal thingy too," Lee scratched the back of his head trying to understand the importance of the situation.  
  
"Shit," Kakashi cursed followed by all whole string of colorful curses some of which Naruto had never heard before.  
  
"We should get on with the test," Anko interrupted Kakashi from his ranting and continued, "Do Naruto's team first and then take a break while I do team 10 then you can take team seven."  
  
Kakashi nodded in agreement as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
Not wasting any time Itachi suddenly charged forward throwing a punch at Kakashi's face.  
  
Kakashi ducked only to find out too late that it was a feint as Itachi's knee slammed into the unsuspecting jonin's stomach.  
  
Still reeling Kakashi was able to spot the blur that brushed against him grabbing the flag.  
  
"Well it seems that you pass," Kakashi smiled as he sat down to rest.  
  
"Kakashi your skills are really lacking," Anko commented, as he got ready to face team 10.  
  
Neji suddenly charged forward landing a soft tap on Anko's leg. Anko felt the leg become numb as Neji backed off allowing Lee and Tenten and strike the jonin from out of range as the numb leg stopped him from dodging.  
  
Knowing that there was no hope of winning a bloody Anko threw them the flag as she began to bandage his many wounds.  
  
"You're not much better," Kakashi commented warily as he readied himself for his own team.  
  
By now Sasuke had awoken sometime when Neji was fighting but was still weak to help his team much.  
  
As Haku rushed forward his speed much decreased by weariness as Sakura began a set of hand seals.  
  
Unfortunately not waiting for the pink girl to finish Kakashi was already behind her as he grabbed her hair preventing her from moving.  
  
Haku having defeated Kakashi's mizu bushin found himself trapped unknowingly in a cage of chakra.  
  
Sasuke watched helplessly as his exhausted teammates were caught one by one. Rage boiled inside him. Why must he be so weak? Suddenly he felt a sharp pain in his neck as his seal began to spread.  
  
Overwhelmed with power Sasuke charged at Kakashi landing a punch in his stomach as he grabbed the flag.  
  
Still he did not stop as he continued to rain punches down on his former teacher.  
  
"Sasuke... What are you doing? Stop!" Sakura yelled tears streaming down her face as she positioned herself between him and Kakashi.  
  
Time seemed to stop at that minute as Sasuke stared at the pink-headed girl.  
  
Suddenly he collapsed hugging his head. He seemed to return to his normal self when he looked up, his eyes filled with fear.  
  
"It's okay," Kakashi reassured as he patted his favorite student on the back, "You passed."  
  
"Now follow me to the Third test," Anko stuttered shaking all over as everyone followed her out of the tower.  
  
Orochimaru's back. Anko was sure of it now. That seal was the proof. It was exactly like the one Orochimaru had given him. But for Sasuke to accesses it so soon without any help...  
  
What have you become Sasuke? 


	7. Chapter five

Chapter 6  
  
"Let the preliminaries begin," the Third announced as he sat down.  
  
The third test had consisted of actual hand-to-hand combat and the competitors had been chosen at random.  
  
The first match was between Sasuke and a sound guy named Yoro. A temporary seal had been placed on Sasuke's cursed seal but they knew that it won't hold it back for long.  
  
"Begin,"  
  
At this Sasuke suddenly charged forward hoping to win this battle with taijustu. He aimed a swift kick at Yoro's head, which he dodged.  
  
However he was unable to react quickly enough to dodge the following punch as he received the hit and stumbled back a few feet.  
  
Recovering quickly the sound gennin charged forward and grabbed onto Sasuke's arm.  
  
The black haired boy suddenly staggered breaking away from Yoro's hold.  
  
"You can suck Chakra," he gasped.  
  
"So you finally noticed," Yoro smirked as he charged forward again.  
  
Sasuke reacted quickly as he put the last of his energy and kicked Yoro hard in the gut. The sound nin flew back into the wall and fell unconscious.  
  
Kakashi quickly escorted Sasuke out of the arena as the not waiting for the judge announce Sasuke as the winner.  
  
The next few matches were missed as Naruto decided to take a little nap.  
  
Naruto woke up just in time to see the fight between Lee and Gaara. Lee, much to the blonde's surprise was actually able to get past Gaara's shield of sand but unfortunately still lost.  
  
Gaara smirked at Naruto as Lee was carried out.  
  
"Be patient, We'll have our fight soon enough," he whispered as the red head brushed past Naruto.  
  
Naruto was just about to launch himself at the sand nin when he was interrupted by the announcement of the next match. "The next match is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji,"  
  
"Forfeit," Neji commanded when both competitors had entered the arena, "There is no way you can beat a Hyuuga. Don't even-" Neji was however cut off as Naruto waved his words away.  
  
"Just fight,"  
  
Neji frowned but didn't say anything as he got into a fighting stance.  
  
"Begin,"  
  
Neji started it off by charging forward readying his 64-point attack. Naruto however just grinned and took the hits with a smirk.  
  
"What?" Neji gasped when his best attack had absolutely no effect at all as Naruto began a series of seals. "You chakra is obviously sealed. How can you still perform chakra-" his surprise multiplied when he noticed the red balls of Chakra.  
  
"That... that chakra is not yours...it's" Neji for once was at a lose of words. This was going against everything the Hyuuga had ever learned about a chakra. The dead last seemed to have two kinds of chakra.  
  
Neji just stared as he saw the blond get closer. There was no time of react as the first attack hit him directly in the gut knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Winner Uzumaki Naruto." The examiner announced as Naruto grinned and walked back up to the balcony.  
  
Medic nins hurriedly carried Neji out not wanting to disrupt the exam as the examiner announced the next match, "Dareada vs. Shino,"  
  
The Hyuuga groaned as he muttered something about another silent type as he made his way down to the arena.  
  
"Begin,"  
  
Without wasting any time Dareada charged aiming a kick as Shino's side. Dareada's eyes widened as a shield of bugs blocked his kick.  
  
He quickly backed away aware of the chakra sucking ability of the bugs having faced many from his clan.  
  
Dareada cursed mentally as he was forced to activate the byakugan under his henge. Once again he charged except this time he performed a few seals first.  
  
But before Dareada could even reach his opponent Shino had collapsed. On him was a humongous bug.  
  
"What did you do?" he gasped trying to stand.  
  
"Simple. Those bugs feed on your chakra right. So if I make on of the bugs bigger it will take more chakra from and so on. Therefore eventually you'll run out of chakra," Dareada smirked as Shino lost all consciousness.  
  
He quickly reduced the bug to its normal size before returning to the balcony.  
  
Having won the last match of the preliminaries Dareada and the others headed out of the testing grounds all eager to train for the rest of the tests next week.  
  
Naruto however decided to head toward the Hokage tower.  
  
"Oi, old geezer. There's something I need to tell you."  
  
"What is it Naruto?" the third asked not looking up from his paperwork.  
  
"It has to do with the Atasuki," this brought the Hokage to pay attention, "You know that they split up about a year ago right?" the third nodded to show that he indeed had heard about that. "Well for the last year a group from the Atasuki had been attacking various villages in Fire country looking for a numu scroll,"  
  
Naruto paused as the third paled visibly," I believe they are planning to attack the leaf real soon"  
  
"Shit" the Third cursed as he began pacing around his office nervously, "And how do you know this?"  
  
"Let's just say I have my sources but the important thing is that you raise Kohana's defenses especially since Orochimaru is probably planning something as well," with that the blond disappeared in a puff of smoke not waiting for Hokage to ask any more questions.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU TOLD HIM?!" Dareada screamed.  
  
"I just told the him about the attack that they were planning. Sheesh," the blond muttered trying to calm his companinion down.  
  
"YOU IDIOT! DO YOU KNOW HOW SUSPICIOUS YOU SEEM NOW. WITHALL THAT INFORMATION," Dareada's rant was interrupted as Itachi spoke up.  
  
"He had already told the Hokage there is now point in screaming to him about it. Let's just prepare ourselves for the last part the exam. I think Orochimaru's going to do something then. We have to be ready,"  
  
"Um okay," Naruto quickly agreed not wanting to deal with Dareada's anger at the moment, "So what's our training schedule?"  
  
Itachi peered at Dareada as he finally calmed done and took out a scroll, "well for today we were planning to," she paused, a sadist grin appeared on his face, "have some fun with that furry friend of yours," 


End file.
